Morning Routine
by miekhead
Summary: A brief look at how Jane and Maura's morning routine could have changed over the years.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was a prompt from one of my twitter friends. If you want, follow me at miekhead. I do answer to prompts and will do as well as I can to please everybody. Oneshot. Enjoy.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Maura took a few shaky breaths as she pressed a button on the coffee maker. Black and sugar with froth on top, not mixed.

She remembered off by heart then jumped suddenly when she felt hands on her hips and that sultry voice, calming her and keeping her on edge at the same time. Quiet whispering in her ear.

"Morning, beautiful…"

Maura held her hand up to pressed her own lips closed with her fingers. She took a breath, trying not to squeak and subconsciously leaned back into the warm, slightly threatening embrace.

"Jane," she spoke cordially when she was ready. "I was making you some coffee." She flinched slightly when Jane began to chuckle and nibbled at her ear. "Jane…"

"Yeees?" the dark haired woman drawled it out, indulgently watching the woman's reactions. She felt Maura sink further back and slowly began to wind her hand through her colleague's dressing gown. She grinned lecherously as Maura's head lolled back against her shoulder, knowing she was winning.

"Jane… this, this isn't good. W… we drank far too much last night." Maura swatted the naughty hand away.

"No, you did," Jane chuckled, swiping up the back of the redhead's neck with her tongue. "I can handle my beer, and everything we did last night was…" she brought her hand back down, worming it through the gown until she felt soft curls, "just right." Maura bit down on her lip, holding down a whimper. Dipping down, Jane slid a finger horizontally along the medical examiner's cleft and heard a strangled moan.

"Jesus," Maura couldn't believe what was happening. "Jane, we have to stop this." This was so unprofessional. The separation rate for work colleagues in relationships was 78% according to a recent study at Uconn's Sociology department. That was a lot of percent. A lot of percent that she needed to take notic- Fuck…

"Maaaaura," Jane chortled. "You mustn't take the Lord's name in vain." Maura scoffed but widened her legs giving the salacious woman more access. She felt a finger enter her and gasped loudly now, giving into the pleasure. Who cares if it was a woman? She didn't have to be gay, right? "Like that?" Jane's voice rumbled into her ear.

She didn't want Jane to talk, it made her remember what this was; Two single straight women rubbing each other to get a little pleasure while they wait for their knights in shining armor to arrive. She groaned harder, pushing Jane's arm away before turning suddenly to get some more pressure from the flat palm against her sex. Jane's eyes were gleaming and the raven haired woman suddenly hoisted her new lover up against the tabletop, eliciting a squeal from the usually composed geek. Jane was looking at her face, staring at her lips and smoothing her thumb over her cheekbone. Maura couldn't handle the attention, feeling her rugged colleague's staring become too much and closed her eyes, blanking the company out before she lunged forward to taste the woman's lips. She felt the vibration of Jane's deep chuckling and finally, the slightly shy, searching fingers at her sex.

Taking a few breaths, Maura scooted up to the edge of the breakfast counter and widened her legs. Jane began to kiss her harder, pulling on the blonde's lip with her teeth. Maura's eyes snapped open when she felt the first finger enter her, then the second, and a thumb at her clit. "More…"

"Yeah?" Jane heard the small plea and grinned. She felt a small nod and moved her fingers faster within her.

"Harder…" Maura gripped the woman's shoulders firmly and felt the once discreet muscles bulge from the strain. Jane's arm started to piston faster until the warmth of orgasm settled over her colleague and Maura collapsed on top of the woman. "Hold me, Jane… Jane you need to hold me up," Maura begged urgently. "I'm gonna fall."

"I've got you," Jane hushed with a smile, holding her lover at the waist with one hand as she eased out of her with the other. "Got you nice and tight." Maura was sweating and she bumped her head against Jane's chest. "You sure you wanna stop this?"

Maura looked up slowly and looked into the cop's eyes. "No," she whispered hesitantly and drew Jane into a kiss.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Jane groaned after a particularly long stretch and snuggled closer to the warm body in bed. It was fucking freezing. She was slightly alarmed at the quietness in the room and she sat up, moving her mussed hair to the other side of her head before she squinted at the clock. The stretch and the cold had irritated her scar and she rubbed it softly, trying not to let the sensitivity getting to her. She gave the still sleeping Maura a quick kiss and went to the bathroom to empty her stinging bladder. When she'd finished, she was a little disappointed to find the bed empty and the sheets folded down. Rolling her eyes, she tiptoed out of the room and saw a big ball of fluffy dressing gown stood at the coffee machine.

Maura jumped when she felt cold hands worm underneath her gown. She hissed in both annoyance and delight. "Jane…"

"Good morning beautiful," Jane husked, nipping at her wife's neck.

Maura chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Good morning Mr. Frosty." She closed her eyes in merriment when she heard the squawk of outrage from behind her.

"Oh you so did not just call me that," Jane shook her head in disbelief. "Frosty? Did you have to?" She was answered by another chuckle. The brunette huffed and peered over Maura's shoulder. "Coffee? It's got caffeine in it."

"Yes, Jane…" Maura sighed.

"Mauuura…" Jane whined. "Isn't it like bad or something?"

The ME laughed at her wife's fretting and turned in her arms. "Honey… I know you're concerned, but tests have proved that the amount of caffeine in the saliva of breastfed babies is sufficiently low. One cup a day isn't gonna kill me or her. Promise." She gave a small kiss on the nose. "Alright?"

Jane pouted and looked down at her hands. "Okay… If you promise."

"I can't promise, but I can use a vast amount of research to back it up-" She was disturbed by a loud, shrill wail from the bedroom. "Well that was pretty good going," she looked at the clock as Jane began to disengage. "Here…" She handed the already made cup of coffee to Jane and pecked her on the lips. "It was for you anyway." She sighed. "Better go feed her, huh?"

"Can I watch?" The brunette winked with schoolboy-like excitement.

"Jane!" Maura gave a teasing slap to her cheek. She shook her head at the cop's cheeky giggle and trundled out of the room to feed their daughter. Jane cleared her throat and grabbed her coffee cup, following Maura anyway. It was their routine. They'd try and keep the two-month-old asleep for as long as they could until Maura had to do the morning feed. Jane settled on the bed, sitting upright as she stared at little Ava, dark hair tufting around her small crown and behind her tiny ears. "Jane…"

"Yeah…" The cop knew her wife overused her first name, but in all honesty... she kinda liked it.

"Go put some clothes on," Maura ordered, watching her wife's skin prickle, her arms and legs shivering from the winter cold.

"I'm fine…"

"Fine," Maura shrugged, poking Jane's scar tissue slightly, now a strange looking twisted blemish across her abdomen.

"Okay! Owww, get off, get off!" The cop wriggled away.

"Not fine," Maura chuckled, trying not to wince at the feeling on her breast, instead distracting herself as she watched Jane suddenly hop around the room.

"Owww," she pouted and rubbed her belly. "…I'll put some clothes on, jeez," Jane grumbled and got to work, slipping a bra on, along with some panties. It had been five years since the shooting and still, on a cold January morning, the bastard thing would hurt like hell. She rubbed some warming gel on it and put on a jumper.

"Jane… stop pouting."

The brunette sulked and crawled back onto the bed. "I miss working with you, this new dude's not the same." Jane's husky voice broke.

Maura looked into the woman's eyes and sighed, noting the sheer unhappiness in them.

"I know," she looked down to see Jane's finger curling inside Ava's hand and watched their daughter grip it hard as she fed. "Not long, I promise. You'll have me back in two weeks, and that's not long, right?" She stroked Jane's chin with her thumb, wiping off a dribble of coffee. "Right, Jane? No pouting?" Jane nodded. "Good, now… kiss," she pulled her forward, still holding the woman's chin and gave a soft kiss. "I'll see you later." She patted her cheek affectionately and smiled as Jane bent down to give the baby a kiss.

Ava was still drinking and Maura burst into laughter suddenly when she felt a kiss to her breast, followed by a small titter from Jane who looked up with dancing eyes. Rolling her own, she watched Jane leave with a small wave and a clumsy exit.

After waiting until the baby had finished her breakfast, she changed her daughter's clothes and diaper, then left the bedroom. Ava was huddled against her shoulder, whining and squirming uncomfortably from wind. Maura rubbed her tiny back, swaying slightly until she spotted something and stopped. She walked over to the counter where a small box was gift wrapped with a ribbon taped to it. She frowned and cautiously took off the lid. Her face instantaneously brightened as she took out a small photo frame with a post-it on top. "For your desk, when you get back. I think it'll look good, J x"

Peeling off the note, she felt tears stinging her eyes at the image of herself and the baby fast asleep, side by side. To the left of her though was Jane, a warm, ridiculously proud and beaming smile on her face. A sob emerged from Maura's lips and she kissed Ava on the head, nuzzling the soft baby down hair. She closed her eyes, still swaying and thought back to that one morning, when Jane pushed passed her own insecurities and to this day, Maura had to admit that instead of a probably balding, sweaty doctor, Jane was in fact her only knight in shining armor.

The End.


	2. SEQUEL UPDATE

For a sequel to Morning Routine, go fanfiction .net/s/7386200/1/Another_One


End file.
